Love Not Returned
by Mistress 0f Dragons
Summary: [WILL BE REVISED/EDITED SOON!] One-shot. One-sided love between Lightning x Firion. Mentions of Firion x The Emperor. COMPLETE.


**A/N:** So this was another Gaia RP that I did with a friend of mine. We got out of touch, so the RP never was completed. So I just added a quick ending to it. One-sided Lightning x Firion. Mentions of Firion x The Emperor. Once again, sorry for the crappy title.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Final Fantasy series of the Dissidia series.

**Edit:** There was a sentence that was missing. So I added it.

* * *

Lightning sneaks into Firion's room and rummages through his drawers. "Aha, here it is." She then pulls out a clean white long sleeve shirt of Firion's. She then goes into the bathroom and changes into it.

Unaware of her, he walks into his room expecting nothing. "Long day's work!" He then lays on his bed closing his eyes.

Lightning hears something and then smiles. Applying a little bit of perfume and lipstick she smirks. "Showtime baby," she whispers. She then steps out of the bathroom and into Firion's room to see him lying on the bead. "Hello Firion..." She says in a seductive tone.

"A-Ah! W-What are you doing here?...And in my shirt..?" He sits up and looks at her blushing slightly.

Lightning leans against the door frame. "What am I doing here? Well... obviously to see you of course."

"I-I know that but why would anyone want to see me?" He stays put.

She walks over to Firion's rose vase and plucks a flower out of the vase. She brings it to her nose and enjoys the smell of it. "I was worried about you. That last battle with the Emperor took a lot out of you."

"I-It was nothing really!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh really? Then fight me." Lightning got into a fighting stance.

"S-Sure." He stands up awkwardly and readies his one of many weapons.

Lightning quickly did a combo attack followed by a quick upper cut. "So you're telling me that your injuries do not hurt you?" She quickly jabs at his right side where he was injured.

He flinched before grabbing at his side."T-Tch.." He shook his head and pressed onward.

"Well you know what they say, lightening never strikes twice in the same spot." She then performs a back flips onto Firion's bed.

"I-I suppose so." He tosses his cape to the edge of the bed and walks to the bathroom somewhat limping.

Lightning then grabs the cape and then snuggles with it a bit. She enjoyed the warmth and the smell of him. "Firion." She called toward him. "The next time you face the Emperor, bring me along. His snare traps can me nasty. I've been caught in them before."

"E-Excuse me Light. I need to tend to my wounds." He frowned and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Lightning sighed. "You don't think that I will stand by and just wait for you, do you." She then gets ups and knocks on the door of the bathroom. "Firion, I'm coming in to help to you dress your wounds." She then entered into the bathroom.

"A-Ah,.. N-No-" He was already interrupted by her barging in so he couldn't say much for her to leave the room. "L-Light, I-Im fine. Do not worry." He lied as he began to glow red, not because he had been wounded by a better fighter, more so he was shirtless and alone in a room with Lighting.

Lightning's usual frown softened. "But I do worry. I worry because I care about you. So suck it up mister, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

He sighed. He had predicted her usual stubbornness. "If this is what pleases you then so be it." He then knelt down to get the first aid kit under the sink, but to his surprise it was missing. "Oh… That's right I gave it to Tidus after his battle with his father."

Lightning shook her head a bit. "That kid is always getting himself hurt. His father is a formidable opponent." Lightning begins to unbutton her shirt. "Let me get dressed and I'll go get mine."

A faint blush begins to emerge from his cheeks and ears. He then decided to look into her blue eyes and say "A-Alright...Do be careful..." He turned to the sink and began to cleanse his wound with water.

Lightning then turned around from Firion and removed her shirt, then went to pick up her bra and up it on. Putting on the rest of her clothes and armor, she nods. "I will. Keep the door unlocked for me." She then grabs her sword and walks out the door.

He nods still facing away from her "I will…"

After battling a few monsters on the way, Lightning made her way home. Unlocking the door, she went into the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit. Locking the door, she made her way back to Firion's home. Thankfully there were no monsters that she had to fight. Reaching Firion's home she walked into it. "I got the first aid kit Firion." She set down her sword and walked into the bathroom.

He was sitting on the toilet cover sitting back for a rest when he then said "Thank God...Did you fight any monster on your little adventure?"

Lightning nodded. "On my way to my home I did, but on the way back I didn't." She places the first aid kit on the sink counter and opened it up. "I would use Cure on you, but I don't have it equipped."

He shrugged because he knew the last thing the duo needed was the two of them injured. "Alright, Please fix me up then."

Lightning nodded and removed the lid on the disinfector and applied the liquid to some cloth. "This might sting a bit." She applied the wet cloth to the long scratch on Firion's back.

He flinches and then bites his own finger to relive some pain. "W-wait wha- Yeow!"

Lightning chuckles a bit. "You big baby."

He turned and looked at her. "A-Am not!"

Finished disinfecting the scratches on Firion's back she moves to the front. She saw a partially nasty gash on his side and inspected it. "Looks like that's going to need stitches."

"O-Okay, sure tell me what you need me to do." He uses the sink as a makeshift stand to lean against.

"Well first I need to disinfect it then I need to sew it shut." She gets the disinfectant and wets the rag again. "This is going to hurt a bit." She dabs the wet cloth against his side.

He groans and grips the sink edge."O-Ow…"

Once finished cleaning his side wound, she sterilized the needle with fire and soon pushed the curved needle into Firion's skin.

''Ow...'' he bit his lip yelping.

Lightning sighed. "Quit being a big baby." She chuckled a bit and then went back to sewing the wound shut. After a few minutes went by, the wound was closed. She set the needle on the countertop and then went to wash her hands.

"Well that's kind of hard to do when you're jabbing me with a needle." He stood trying not to hunch over.

"Well a thank you would have been nice." Lightning said.

''I'm sorry you're right. Beg my pardon, Thank you.'' He looked at the ceiling.

Lightning then smiles a rare smile and hugs Firion. "I worry about you Fir."

''Oh It's fine, Nothing really.'' He coughs softly.

Lightning then removes her armor and shoes and sits on Firion's bed. "So tell me about the Wild Rose."

''Oh it's nothing. Just an old group I was a part of back in my world.'' He cleans up the bathroom.

Lightning nods. "I see." She then thinks. "Firion... what do you think of me?"

He stands up. ''Well your and awfully good fighter, you stand up for yourself, you're bold, and you look...pretty...nice!'' He grew embarrassed and hated himself for not telling her how he really felt.

Lighting smiled. "Well I have to be a good fighter. The weak get weeded out. Only the strong survive." She then gets up and walks over to Firion. "Want to know what I think of you?"

''Yes that would solve my curiosity.' 'He turns to her.

Lighting then wrapped her arms around Firion's neck and her lips met his.

He staggered back before stumbling back against the wall.

Lightning pressed herself against Firion. She waited for Firion to kiss her back.

He stood there with a woman pressed against him un-sure what he should do.

Lightning chuckles. "Are you so in shock that you can't kiss me back?"

''I uh..I..'' He looks off into the distance.

Lighting took a step backwards. "I hope I didn't offend you by kissing you."

''N-No...'' He avoided eye contact with her.

"Then what is it? What is the matter?" Lightning questioned him.

He simply couldn't put up with it anymore, He grew ill of women far too many times, He snapped. ''Why does every woman kiss me!? Yuna did, Terra and now you?! There is nothing to kiss for!''

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "So what would you have me do? Not kiss you?" She began to frown and then started to poke him in the chest. "What is wrong with you? It's almost like you don't want women to kiss you. For all I know you could be sleeping with the Emperor."

He squirms slightly. ''Uh..''

Lightning's eyes widened. "Oh my God… Are you sleeping with him?"

''. . .'' He remains quiet.

Lighting groans and covers her face with her hands. "Oh good God…. Why are you sleeping with the Emperor? He is the enemy!"

''IT WAS ONCE! Besides do you not know there are several others that sleep with the same gender in this camp alone?! '' He looks at her sternly.

Lighting removes her hands form her face and raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? Which others are sleeping with each other?"

"Why would I tell you?!"

She shrugged. "Just curious."

''Eh… Alright.'' He turned into the bedroom to grab his clothes.

"But really? The Emperor? Why him? Why not someone else?" Lightning asked.

''Why would I tell you? You'll just go tell everyone. Besides, It is none of your concern'' He turns and opens the door for her.

Lighting sighs. "You really think that little of me Firion?"

''Oh as if you wouldn't tell anyone. Besides as I said, it is none of your concern.''

Lightning then walked over to were Firion was. She poked him this chest with her forefinger. "You know what I think. I think you're scared."

''No, I just think you shouldn't be snooping your nose into other people's business.''

Lighting threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. Do whatever you want Firion. Screw The Emperor if you so wish." She put her armor and shoes back on and went to the bathroom to grab her first aid kit. She grabbed her sword and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that this one-shot was alright for you! Please review!


End file.
